December Miracle
by Baby-J Style
Summary: Ginny has never stopped liking Harry. But when 'The Chosen One' falls for a blondehaired beauty Ginny instead, what's a girl to do? Review!
1. Hermione's Potion

**A/N**: This story has some Half Blood Prince spoilers, but it's mostly original. Enjoy! Also, this story is under the impression that Harry absolutely despises December.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

**D**ecember **M**iracle 

Ch. 1: **H**ermione's **P**otion

Harry stared aimlessly into the fireplace. It was nearing Winter break and everyone seemed to be busy cramming for pre-break tests. He had seen Hermione only at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All the other times were spent in the library with Madam Pinch.

Ron was just as listless as Harry. He could be seen napping in most of his classes with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was not dim enough to test Snape, especially now that he was the Defense teacher.

To be frank, Decembers really irked Harry. It only reminded him of the countless years he had spent Christmas at the Dursleys, staying locked up in his room, looking through the cracks to see what Dudley had gotten. And though Dudley received mounds of expensive gifts from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Harry was glad to only receive supper. The fact that he and Cho were no longer on talking terms was more reason why he hated the holiday season.

The portrait of the Fat Lady opened and Hermione and Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Harry!" said Ginny, smiling. Harry felt something rising from his stomach. She tends to have that effect on him, Ginny.

_She's Ron's sister…_

Ignoring his conscious berating him, he returned the smile.

"Ron, you should be studying!" reprimanded Hermione, seeing the lanky red-haired teen staring blandly at his Gobstone set.

"Leave him alone, Hermione. It's Saturday," said Harry, plopping down on a couch near Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione. Relax!" added Ginny, giggling girly before taking a seat next to Harry on the couch. Again, he felt his face as hot as the rising sun.

"So what are you planning to do for Christmas?" asked Ginny, inching a bit closer to Harry.

"Nothing, I supposed," muttered Harry, feeling slightly annoyed at the notion of his most hated month.

"We're actually planning on spending the holidays at the Burrow," said Hermione, gaining approval from both Weasleys.

"Well, that's great," said Harry, unconvincingly. "I'll be staying at Hogwarts, thanks."

"Oh, come on!" protested Ginny, yanking his arm, pouting.

"Well, if Harry's not coming, then there's no use of us going back, is there?" reasoned Ron, breaking from his stupor.

"I just…HATE December," muttered Harry darkly, earning him an incredulous look from Ron.

"You know," started Ginny, her eyes glazed over as she looked out the window. She placed her hand against the glass as if trying to reach for a snowflake. "Miracles happen in December."

Though he could hardly believe a word she said, Harry felt comfort from her words.

--

"Hey, Hermione. Can I come in?"

Hermione looked up and saw the red-haired girl waiting at her doorframe.

"Yeah, come in!"

Ginny smiled and entered Hermione's dormitory. Upon closer inspection, she noticed dark circles under her eyes, and she said quickly, "I should go. You look really tired."

"No, no. I'm fine," reassured Hermione, not even bothering to stifle her yawn. "It's only two o'clock in the afternoon." Suddenly, her eyes came alive. "You want to see what I've confiscated today?"

"Always," squealed Ginny, a look of excitement on her face.

Hermione reached under her pillow and brought out a pink-colored vial.

"**NO WAY**!" yelled Ginny, nearly falling off of Hermione's bed. "A…**_LOVE_ **potion?"

"I overheard Parvati Patil talking about it in the bathroom," explained Hermione. "So I followed her around a bit and confiscated it when she showed it off to Lavender." She looked at the vial appreciatively. "It's not a love potion, per se. More like an appearance augmentation potion. Watch." She brought the vial to her lips and took a small swig of it. Instantly, her bushy hair straightened, her eyelashes grew longer, her skin adopted a creamier complexion, and her lips became more luscious. She picked up her hand mirror and nearly dropped it in shock.

"Y-You try it now," said Hermione, handing the vial to Ginny.

Ginny brought the vial to her lips, wishing the potion to have the same effects on her as it did on Hermione, and took a small sip.

Hermione smiled and brought the mirror to Ginny's face.

"I can't believe it!" breathed Ginny, fingering her blonde hair. "This is so cool! Tonks is so lucky to be able to do this whenever she wants!"

"I know this sounds very unbecoming for a prefect, but what the hell! Let's go find Ron and Harry!"

Ginny giggled hysterically. "Yeah! Let's go!"

They walked around the school getting the attention of any male that came across their way.

"Having fun?" asked Ginny, smiling at a timid looking fourth year that stopped in his tracks.

"Loads," responded Hermione, who was currently stifling the urge to laugh at the expressions of the onlookers. "By the way, that's a very nice-smelling perfume you have on."

"You think? I mean, Mum gave it to me right before term started."

They traversed the school grounds, strolling lazily by the Quiddich field. Several Ravenclaw Quiddich players stopped practice all together and were about to make their way towards them had not the Captain ordered them to return. They found a bench under a tree next to the pond and decided to take a break.

"What?" Ginny asked, noticing Hermione looking at her hopefully.

"So…how's it going between you and Dean?"

"It's been good, I guess," answered Ginny half-heartedly. She looked down on the bench before adding, "I mean, Dean's great and all, but…"

"He's not Harry?" Hermione finished for her.

"No! I mean…Harry's like a brother to me, really," said Ginny, blushing a deep red. She sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"You liked Harry since you were ten, Ginny. First crushes usually don't go away for a while," answered Hermione sagely, but from the looks of it, she was looking quite flustered.

"It's just…what had gone on with him and Cho…I mean, I can't compare with **HER**…I-I mean, he's my brother's best friend! I don't want to intrude on that…do I?"

"Well, when you do want to get Harry to notice you, just say the word and I'll make it so," said Hermione, winking. "The boys are probably in the common room. Coming?"

"I'll catch up with you later," said Ginny, waving at Hermione as she left for the castle entrance.

The youngest Weasley sighed, taking in the vista with only slight interest. She noticed the pond was frozen solid. '_Too bad I didn't bring my ice skates,_' she thought as she stepped onto the frozen pond. She walked four steps and the ice caved in. She felt her wand slip from her hands as she plummeted into the freezing cold water. She tried to pull herself up onto the edge of the ice but her strength failed her and she went under the surface again.

Suddenly, she heard a warped voice from above the surface and found herself in the cool December air, dangling from her ankles.

_It was Harry!_ She realized and would have gone red in the face had there been more circulation in her body. Just then, the spell wore off and she found herself heading towards the pond opening. She heard Harry mutter the Levitation Charm, which saved her another dip into the icy cold water. Harry directed his wand towards solid ground.

Ginny fell to her knees, coughing.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down to check on her. "You're freezing! Here – " He removed his light gray cloak and wrapped it around her. Surprisingly, Ginny felt the warmth travel through her body almost instantly.

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny, thanking him to the point of incoherence.

"It's nothing," responded Harry lamely. "You're sure you're all right?"

She felt his hands around the front of her waist. Ginny stared, dumbfounded at Harry. He seemed much more mature and composed. It was a good thing that he didn't notice her ogling him. However, he did notice how close he was to the strange girl. He withdrew slightly and heard her mutter, "Thank you."

"Like I said before, you don't need to thank me," he smiled and went to the direction of the castle. It only occurred to her that he didn't know who she really was.

--

After hastily hiding Harry's cloak in her trunk, Ginny changed into a spare robe and went to dinner. She found a seat next to Ron and, to her fortune, seven chairs away from Dean.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Not snogging Dean, are you?"

"For your information, I haven't," she snapped. "Though it's not any of your business."

"Whatever. Harry, what happened to Sirius's robes Lupin sent you?"

Both Harry and Ginny blushed. She looked at Harry, looking somewhat curious.

"Well…I gave it to someone."

"Pray tell, can this 'someone' be…a _girl_?" inquired Hermione, taking a sip from her goblet.

"Yes," Harry answered quietly, half expecting Ron to let out a triumphant holler like he did the time he told him Cho had kissed him.

"Well, tell us about her," said Ron, trying his best to avoid Lavender Brown's gaze. "What's her name?"

"Actually, I haven't the faintest idea about her name. Never thought of asking," he added, shrugging.

"What did she look like?" asked Hermione, who was looking at Ginny with a surreptitious smile.

"Blonde hair, average height, green eyes, fair skin," recited Harry, who looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Wow! A beauty like that, and you didn't ask for her name, mate?" asked Seamus, who had invited himself into the conversation.

"Well, like I said, I never thought of asking."

He went back to his dinner, breaking eye contact all together.

"Harry, what's wrong, mate?" asked Ron, worried.

Harry looked up from his plate, feeling four sets of eyes on him.

"I…I think I'm in love with her."

A loud **'CLUNK'! **broke the silence as Ginny dropped her knife in surprise.

* * *

**  
A/N**: **R**eview please! 


	2. Harry's Search

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

* * *

**D**ecember **M**iracle 

Ch. 2: **H**arry's **S**earch

Harry spent the next two days trying his hardest to avoid Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and anyone else who had overheard him at the dinner table. He could still remember the looks on their faces when he let slip his obsession over the mystery girl. Instead, he barricaded himself in the school library, making fliers for his missing cloak. He realized that the mystery girl would still have his cloak and, upon seeing his flier, would seek him out. Then he would have his chance to meet her again.

It wasn't like him to fall for a girl like that. One, he didn't even know her! That day by the lake was the first time he knew she'd existed. He felt angry at himself for feeling this way. But there was something about her, something that transcended her beauty. He felt like he had known her for a long time. He didn't understand love, but this feeling he had certainly felt like it. It was as if something were consuming him from the inside. An insatiable thirst, some might call it. An innate ability every human being possesses. Something that can feel so good, yet so bad at the same time. He wanted it so bad that it hurt.

He exited the library with an armful of fliers. He posted a flier on every bulletin board he came across, even on the entrance of the Great Hall.

The night before, Ron had asked him why he was so persistent to find the mystery girl. He provided the simple answer, "Because I'm in love."

He rounded the corner and stepped into his dormitory. It seemed like a lost cause, his searching for this girl, but so was the search for the Lock Ness Monster. Harry was hooked like a trout; the only way he could be free again was if the girl cut the line.

And fore her to do so, Harry needed to find her first.

And that was exactly what he was planning to do.

--

"This can't be happening!"

Ginny was pacing about the common room, deeply troubled. Hermione sat on an armchair, slightly amused by her friend's antics. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" She rounded on Hermione in a Mrs. Weasley-like fashion. Her voice was forced, and Hermione could tell she was desperate. "Harry has fallen for his 'cloak girl,' and I'm her!"

"So just tell him," said Hermione exasperatedly

"Have…you…gone…absolutely…mad!" she shouted, growing redder after each word.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" she asked irritably, glaring at the younger girl. "I'm just trying to help."

Ginny felt her anger diminish almost immediately. She looked at Hermione apologetically. "I'm sorry for going off on you. It's just…it's – "

"Harry we're talking about," Hermione finished for her, nodding her head. "Yes, I know that, Ginny. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. 'The Chosen One'. The wizard destined to kill Lord Voldemort" – at this, Ginny winced – "Yes, Harry is a lightning rod for attention, having faced Voldemort… - oh, get a grip! - so many times and lived to tell about it. But you must understand that Harry is still human. I am sure you two will get together. And honestly," she added, "do you really think that Dean is the one?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, grimacing. It wasn't that Dean Thomas was a bad person. To be frank, if he were not already taken, Parvati Patil would have asked him out ages ago. He was caring; perhaps too much that Ginny felt like a fragile porcelain doll. Their relationship was coming to the point that Ginny had to hide from him for some free time.

"Well, what should I do?" she asked again, this time in a more polite way.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's go over the situation again. Harry says he is in love with the blonde-haired girl he saved from drowning –"

"Who is me," Ginny added helpfully.

"Now he is totally obsessed with finding her," Hermione continued, showing Ginny the 'missing cloak' flier. "This 'cloak girl' of his –"

"But she doesn't exist," said Ginny miserably. "And when he doesn't get a response from her, he will be crushed."

"So what we need to do," said Hermione, her eyes glinting, "is to make Harry fall for you instead. That way, he will forget the 'cloak girl' ever existed."

Ginny got the hint. To do this, she had to make an excuse to not be seen with Dean anymore. Maybe get into a fight with him or something…

--

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room after walking all over school, posting up his fliers. Hogwarts, he had noticed for the very first time, was a very big place. He intended to gather his night wear, take a long shower, take a swing at his mounds of homework, and sleep till the sun comes up. Unfortunately, his plan was soon forgotten when he saw Dean and Ginny in the middle of the common room, both going red in the face.

"How many times, Dean? I can climb up the portrait on my own!"

"I'm just trying to be nice!" he roared back, trying his best to ignore the stares he was receiving.

"Well, don't! I feel like you're trying to cop a feel or something!"

Several sniggers were heard amongst the Gryffindor mass. Harry felt a swelling pride for Ginny. For some bizarre reason, he WANTED the satisfaction of witnessing the two break up. He stood in the corner of the room, watching the couple's dilemma unfold.

"Cop a FEEL?" Dean looked incredulous at first. His expression changed from surprised to livid.

"I…I don't want to see you right now!" With that, Ginny turned around and stormed into the girls' dormitory. As she passed by, Harry could have sworn she winked at him. Was he imagining things?

Dean, on the other hand, stood rooted to his spot. The silence broke as the common room came alive again. After a moment, Dean walked up to the boys' dormitory, not sparing a glance at Harry as he passed by.

In the midst of everything, Ron looked by far the happiest.

"THERE you are, Harry," said Hermione, grabbing his arm and steering him towards some armchairs nearest to the fireplace. She ignored Ron, who was in the corner currently busy with snogging Lavender. "So. Did you see that?" she asked. Harry could hear a faint tone of happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, I did," answered Harry, settling himself down by the fireplace.

"Weird, huh? She's been having rows with Dean for the past two days."

"Is that so?" said Harry in an unconvincingly interested tone.

"Oh, by the way, any luck with the mystery girl?" she asked, looking at Harry expectantly. Her eyes shone as she leaned over.

"No, nothing yet," sighed Harry, wishing she would drop the subject. The truth was, he was hurting so bad at this point. It was the same feeling he felt every time he saw Ginny with Dean, knowing that he could never have what Dean had because of his friendship with Ron.

Hermione heard the hurt in his voice and her heart sank.

"Listen, Harry," she said. "Why don't you go for someone else? I'm sure if you patch things up with Cho – "

"I have nothing more to say to her," interrupted Harry, carrying a steely tone. "Not after what had happened last year."

"Well, I'm sure you will find a nice girl," encouraged Hermione, reaching over and placing her hand on his. "Like Ginny said, 'Miracles happen in December.'"

_'If only…'_ Harry thought bitterly. He saw Professor McGonagall marching in the direction he and Hermione were sitting. Deciding to avoid McGonagall's ever-watchful eyes, he retracted his hand from Hermione's.

"Well it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry got up, still depressed by his inability to locate the mystery girl. He felt so sick that he only listened half-heartedly to Hermione telling McGonagall of an appearance augmentation potion she had confiscated. As Hermione passed the confiscated object to McGonagall, Harry noticed that a small portion of the potion had been consumed.

Harry's jaw dropped. This meant…

"The mystery girl could be any girl in this school…"

* * *

**A/N**: Don't forget to review!  



End file.
